Love Sick
by Nazimah Elfish
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah cinta Kim Kibum, si pria tampan dan mapan (Summary macam apa ini?). Warning! : BoysLove! KiHae slight KiHyun


**Title : Love Sick**

**Author : Nazimah Agustina**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

**Cast : Kim Kibum, Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun, Henry Lau**

**Pair : KiHae Slight KiHyun**

**Genre : Romance, angst, drama, hurt**

**Summary : Hanya sebuah kisah cinta Kim Kibum, si pria tampan dan mapan (Summary macam apa ini?).**

**Warning! : BoysLove! YAOI NO GENDER SWITCH! OOC! Ini hanya sebuah cerita fiksi! Ide pasaran!**

**.**

**.**

**~ Nazimah Agustina ~**

**~ 95line ~**

**~ Love Sick ~**

**~ Chapter 1 ~**

**.**

**.**

"Pagi sajangnim!"

"Pagi sajangnim!"

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan sajangnim!"

Yang disapa hanya tersenyum tipis tanpa membalas satupun sapaan dari para karyawannya tersebut. kim Kibum, sang sajangnim tadi memasuki ruangannya yang bertuliskan "Presiden Direktur" seperti biasa. Seperti biasa pula ia langsung mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kebesarannya dan mulai berkutat dengan dokument-dokument yang biasa disiapkan oleh sekretarisnya.

Namun sang sekretaris –Henry Lau- sudah tidak bekerja lagi padanya karena pemuda itu yang memutuskan ikut bersama keluarganya untuk pindah ke negeri Tirai Bambu.

**Drrt… drrt…**

"Halo?" sapanya pada resepsionis yang menghubunginya.

"Maaf sajangnim, calon pelamar pekerjaan sudah datang." Lapor sang resepsionis pada presiden direktur.

"Suruh dia ke ruanganku, sekarang!" perintahnya di sebrang sana.

"Baik tuan!"

**.**

**Lima Menit Kemudian …**

Saat ini sang calon pelamar yang dimaksud tadi tengah berada di depan ruang presiden direktur, ia menghela nafas panjang kemudian mengeuarkannya perlahan, sejenak ia mengecek penampilannya.

"Semoga hari ini lancar." Doanya sebelum mengetuk pintu bercat coklat di depannya.

**Tok… tok… tok…**

"Masuk!"

**Ceklek**

"A… anneyoung haseyo sajangnim!" sapanya terbata karena gugup, ia bahkan memegang mapnya kuat.

"Silahkan duduk!" sahut Kibum tanpa memandang Donghae.

Donghae pun menurut, ia dengan hati-hati mendudukkan dirinya di depan Kibum.

"Ini surat lamaran saya sajangnim." Ucapnya sesopan mungkin, ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi seorang Lee Donghae melamar pekerjaan di sebuah perusahaan yang besar.

Kibum meletakkan gadget canggihnya ke sisi meja, menoleh ke arah Donghae.

'Manis.' Komentar Kibum dalam hati. Setelahnya ia memeriksa surat lamaran dari pemuda manis di depannya.

Henry resmi mengundurkan diri menjadi sekretaris Kibum dua hari lalu, untuk itu Kibum memerlukan sekretaris baru dengan syarat wajibnya itu adalah namja, kenapa namja? Karena yeoja sangat berisik menurut Kibum. Dan Kibum sendiri yang harus memilih siapa yang akan menjadi sekretarisnya, untuk itu ia menyuruh sang calon pelamar pekerjaan untuk menghadapnya secara langsung.

"Ceritakan tentang dirimu, Lee Donghae-shhi!" perintah Kibum masih membaca serentetan kata di surat lamaran Donghae.

"Eh?" tanggap Donghae dengan ekspresi bingungnya.

'Saat aku membaca buku Kunci Sukses Melamar Pekerjaan, tidak ada pertanyaan ini yang diajukan?' batinnya.

"Kehidupanmu, aku ingin tahu!" lanjut Kibum kali ini memandang Donghae karena pemuda manis itu tidak kunjung melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Kibum.

"Oh." Tanggapnya.

"Saya adalah bungsu dari dua bersaudara, saya lahir di Mokpo, ayah saya telah meninggal tujuh tahun yang lalu,"

"Cukup! Itu sudah cukup!" intrupsi Kibum kembali membuat dahi Donghae mengkerut.

'Itu saja?' batin Donghae.

'Aneh sekali sajangnim ini!' simpulnya kemudian.

"Tunggu beberapa hari lagi, jika kau mendapat panggilan, itu artinya kau kuterima menjadi sekretarisku." Ucap Kibum kemudian berdiri dengan tangan yang terulur.

"Saya mengerti sajangnim, te… terima kasih!" sahut Donghae dengan pipi yang memerah karena sang sajangnim yang tersenyum dengan indahnya, tak lupa ia membalas uluran tangannya.

"Ka… lau begitu, saya permisi dulu sajangnim, anneyoung!" pamitnya yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Kibum.

**.**

**Dua hari kemudian …**

**.**

"Huuufft! Panas! Panas!" ujar Donghae ketika tangannya yang tidak sengaja menyentuh panci tempat ramyun yang baru selesai ia buat.

**Drrt… drrtt…**

"Halo?" sapanya.

"Apa saya berbicara dengan Lee Donghae-shhi?" tanya seorang wanita ramah di sebrang sana.

"Iya, saya sendiri." Jawabnya.

"Datanglah lusa ke Kim's Corp, Lee Donghae-shhi." Ujar sang wanita tadi, Donghae berpikir.

"Uhm, yeah, saya akan datang, terima kasih." Jawab Donghae dengan suara yang dibuat senormal mungkin.

"Baiklah, saya tutup eoh?"

"Oh iya, silahkan!"

**Tuut… tuut…**

"Apa itu artinya aku diterima di Kim's Corp?" tanyanya tidak percaya dengan senyum lebar tersungging di bibir tipisnya.

"Yuhuuuu!" teriaknya kesenangan hingga,

"Auuuuww panaaas!" Donghae kembali menyentuh sisi panci yang masih panas.

**Lusa di Kim's Corp …**

Donghae kembali datang ke kantor ini, perasaanya senang bercampur gugup. Apa benar ia diterima bekerja di perusaan besar ini? Sungguh ini rasanya seperti mimpi bagi Donghae.

Pemuda manis itu menarik nafas dalam kemudian mengeluarkannya perlahan, setelahnya ia kembali berdoa pada Sang Pencipta, memohon kelancarannya di hari ini.

Dengan langkah percaya diri, Donghae memasuki Kim's Corp yang kokoh itu.

**Di depan ruangan Presiden Direktur …**

**Tok … tok … tok …**

"Masuk!"

**Ceklek**

"Anneyoung haseyo sajangnim!" sapa Donghae lebih percaya diri.

"Anneyoung!" balas Kibum tersenyum.

"Silahkan duduk Donghae-shhi!" lanjutnya.

"Selamat, kau kuterima menjadi sekretarisku! Untuk mengetahui apa saja tugasmu, sekretarisku yang dulu sudah mempersiapkan catatan apa saja yang biasa ia kerjakan. Tempatmu tepat disamping pintu masuk ruangan ini!" jelas Kibum panjang lebar, Donghae mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya.

"Donghae-sshi?"

"Ah iya?"

"Ruanganmu ada di luar." Sahut Kibum tersenyum geli melihat tingkah lucu karyawan barunya ini.

"Ah iya, sajangnim, saya permisi dulu!" balas Donghae kemudian senyum nyengir.

"Sekali lagi selamat eoh?" Kibum mengucapkan selamat untuk kedua kalinya pada Donghae, Donghae reflex menyambutnya dengan senyuman manis dan ucapan terima kasih berkali-kali.

**.**

**.**

Tidak terasa sudah dua minggu Donghae bekerja sebagai sekretaris Kibum, tidak ada kendala yang berarti yang ia alami selama bekerja di perusahaan tersebut.

Sebenarnya Donghae merasa penasaran dengan sebuah photo yang terdapat di sisi meja atasannya, photo seorang pemuda tampan sekaligus manis berambut coklat ikal, namun ia sendiri belum pernah melihat pemuda itu secara langsung. Entahlah, Donghae hanya merasa tidak senang. Donghae termasuk karyawan yang sangat perhatian dengan Kibum, menurutnya Kibum itu terlalu kurus, bahkan ia mudah terserang flu. Alasan sebenarnya ia sangat memperhatikan sang atasan itu iapun tidak tahu, yang jelas Pemuda manis itu merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya jika sedang berdekatan dengan atasannya. Saat sang sajangnim tersenyum padanya pun, pipi Donghae akan muncul semburat merah.

**.**

**.**

"Donghae, ke ruanganku sekarang!" perintah Kibum di sebrang sana.

"Baik sajangnim!" sahut Donghae patuh, setelahnya ia langsung menemui Kibum di ruangannya.

**Tok… tok… tok…**

"Masuk!"

**Ceklek**

"Duduklah Hae!"

**.**

"Ada apa sajangnim memanggil saya?" tanya Donghae formal seperti biasa.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu hyung!" sergah Kibum.

"Ohok! Ohok!"

"Kibum-ah?" tanya Donghae khawatir.

"Ohok! Ohok! Ohok!"

"I…ini hanya ohok bat…tuk biasa ohok!" ujar Kibum tersenyum tipis.

"Kita ke dokter?" saran Donghae yang sesungguhnya sangat khawatir, atasannya ini adalah orang yang kaya, namun ia sangat mudah sakit flu ataupun batuk, padahal ia tidak pernah kehujanan ataupun menghirup udara kotor, berbeda sekali dengan Donghae yang sering kali berdesak-desakan di dalam bus dengan segala polusi yang ada di dalamnya saat hendak menuju kantor.

"Tidak!" tolak Kibum.

"Bum-ah?"

"Kumohon Hae!"

"Baiklah," jawab Donghae akhirnya dengan lesu.

"Te…mani aku eoh?" pinta sang atasan.

"Kemana?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pemakaman …**

**.**

**.**

Disinilah Kibum dan Donghae berada, di depan sebuah makam yang bertuliskan "Cho Kyuhyun", Kibum meminta Donghae menemaninya ke tempat ini, pemakaman.

"Selamat ulang tahun Kyuhyun-ah!" ujar Kibum setelah menaruh bunga mawar merah di atas nisan tersebut. Donghae yang penasaran pun kemudian menengok ke batu nisan terseut, pemilik nisan ini lahir pada tanggal 03 Februari 1988, dan hari ini tepat tanggal 03 Februari 2013.

"Oh," tanggap Donghae singkat.

"Sudah dua tahun kau meninggalkan dunia ini, meninggalkanku. Apa kau bahagia hhm?" monolognya.

"Aku membawa PSP, benda kesayanganmu, selingkuhanmu." Kibum terkekeh sesaat setelah mengeluarkan benda hitam mungil tersebut.

"Apa kau masih ingat hhm? Sangat sering kau mengacuhkanku karena benda ini."

"Maafkan aku, karena aku kau berada disini, maaf!" sesalnya yang sungguh tidak berguna.

Donghae hanya diam, dia hanya mendengarkan apa yang dimonologkan oleh sang sajangnim pada batu nisan milik seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Kira-kira setengah jam kemudian, Kibum baru beranjak dari tempatnya kemudian mengajak Donghae meninggalkan pemakaman tersebut.

"I love you."

**Jleb!**

Hati Donghae sakit saat Kibum mengatakan cinta, bukan padanya, tapi pada batu nisan tersebut.

"Ayo pulang Hae!" ajak Kibum, dan Donghae terkejut, seperti ada sengatan listrik yang mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya ketika tangan Kibum menggandeng tangannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kibum tidak mengerti karena Donghae yang dengan reflex melepaskan tangannya.

"Ti… tidak ada sajangnim!" sahut Donghae menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ayo!" ajak Kibum, mereka pun keluar dari area pemakaman tersebut.

**.**

**.**

"Kau kenapa Hae?" tanya Kibum karena suasana di dalam mobilnya hening sedari tadi, ia lebih senang jika sekretarisnya ini berceloteh ketika berada di dalamm mobilnya, daripada pemuda manis dan biasa terlihat ceria itu diam seribu bahasa.

"Ti…tidak sajangnim!" elak Donghae terbata, membuat Kibum menatapnya sekilas dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Kenapa kau diam Hae? Katakanlah!" paksa Kibum.

"Ti…tidak ada apa-apa sajangnim!" sergah Donghae lagi.

**Kruuukk**

Baru saja Kibum hendak memaksa kembali Donghae untuk mengatakan penyebab diamnya pemuda manis itu, suara perut Donghae sudah mengintrupsinya.

"Hahahahahahaha!" tawa Kibum pecah dibuatnya, sedang Donghae semakin menekukkan wajahnya karena malu.

"Kita mampir ke restoran dulu eoh? aku yang traktir!" ujar Kibum, dengan reflex Donghae mengangkat wajahnya serta tersenyum sumringah, Kibum yang melihatnya pun ikut tersenyum manis.

**.**

**.**

**Restoran…**

**.**

"Ingin pesan apa Hae?" tanya Kibum menyerahkan buku menu pada Donghae.

"Terserah sajangnim saja!" sahut Donghae formal, Kibum mendengus.

"Sudah kubilang jika diluar kantor atau ketika kita hanya berdua, tidak usah memakai panggilan formal!" protes Kibum membuat Donghae mau tidak mau salah tingkah.

"Pelayan!" panggil Kibum.

"Iya tuan, mau pesan apa?" tanya pelayan itu ramah.

"Saya pesan waffelnya satu dan orange juicenya dua." Ucap Kibum.

"Ada yang lain?"

"Tidak ada!"

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar tuan-tuan."

.

"Itu untukmu!" ujar Kibum tersenyum ketika Donghae hendak membuka mulutnya.

"Kau tidak makan Kibum-ah?" tanya Donghae kembali khawatir.

"Aku tidak lapar." Sahutnya.

Kembali Donghae merasa terheran-heran, atasannya ini memiliki nafsu makan yang sangat kurang. Ia hanya memakan makanannya sedikit, setelahnya ia tidak akan lagi memakannya. Padahal Kibum dapat dengan mudah membeli makanan mewah yang pasti enak, namun tetap saja nafsu makan pemuda tampan ini kurang, masuk akal memang jika inilah penyebab kurusnya tubuh Kibum.

'Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Aku harus cari tahu!' batin Donghae mantap menatap Kibum yang kini tengah mengaduk-ngaduk orange juice yang baru saja diantar oleh pelayan tadi.

**.**

**To Be Continue?**

**.**

**Bagaimana?**

**Untuk Kyuhyun, aku sama sekali tidak berkeinginan untuk Kyuhyun cepat masuk makam! Tidak! Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud demikian, hanya untuk keperluan cerita, selain karena hari ini tepat tanggal 3 Februari.**

**FF pure yaoi tanpa GS keduaku setelah FF 'Balas Dendam'.**


End file.
